Millions of women engage in hygiene and beauty routines on a daily basis. One part of such a daily routine often involves the styling and/or combing of their hair. Commonly, women will style their hair with the use of styling devices such as hair dryers and curling rollers. Another device that is commonly used to provide temporary shape to at least a portion of the women's hair is a curling iron.
As is known in the art, curling irons utilize a conventional heating element that is generally cylindrical in shape that can be heated to a temperature of approximately four hundred and thirty degrees. The heat facilitates the molding of the hair to the desired shape and the subsequent desired molded shape is usually further retained by the use of a hairspray. Conventional curling irons utilize a lever that is pivotally attached to the curling iron proximate the handle. The user typically biases the lever away from the heating element so as to create a space to grasp the hair by releasably securing the hair intermediate the lever and the heating element subsequent the lever being biased against the heating element. Ensuing placing the hair in this position, the user typically rolls the curling iron in a desired direction to produce a shape for the hair.
One problem with existing curling irons, is that during the rolling process, the heating element is exposed to the skin of the user generally in the neck and face region. As the user rolls the curling iron, the heating element thereof provides a significant risk to the user and routinely burns the skin of the face or neck region of the user. This is a common and known problem with existing curling irons.
Accordingly, there is a need for a styling aid, more specifically a heated curling iron that further includes the ability to protect the skin of the user in the face and neck region during utilization of the heated curling iron so as to substantially prevent burns to the user.